Hardships of Love
by Gemzie01
Summary: They met in horrid circumstances and they fought to prevail. But new circumstances arise and the feelings they felt for one another comes to light. How will they handle their known and unknown enemies and how will their love survive the painful ordeals?


Hi this is my new fic and i hope everyone enjoys. Please Please please review before exiting and please give feeedback and idea's if you want. I really hope this is enjoyed

* * *

**Hardships of Love**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

The X men looked at the scene with shock and sadness; never in their lives had they seen their own kind look so beaten and defeated. It was not hard to imagine what happened to them but the severity of their injuries was a shock. There was only three of them; two males and one female. They all huddled in a circle. One was unconscious and was female, barely covered with any clothing and with bruises and cuts all over her body. The two males attended to her like they had done it all before and it looked like they were using natural preservatives to help her wounds heal which was astonishing to some of them and to one of them normal considering her people used the same methods The first person to notice their presences was a dark skinned teen maybe a young adult who looked to be at least eighteen or nineteen and was the most beaten and maybe the scariest since his eyes faced black. His body was rigid prepared to attack at any moment but at the same time he put the girl before them first making sure she was properly healed. He watched Wolverine and Xavier carefully all the same using mild telekinesis to help with the wounds of the girl. The two older X-Men looked over the teens broad frame nothing but hard raw muscle that Colossus could not compare to but he wasn't as broad as Colossus.

His body was scarred with different types of scars and bruisings forming different shapes about his body. One could tell that most were recent and some were old and the ones that were recent seemed to hideous to look at. He held a couple of tattoo's across his body such as a Japanese symbol on the back of right shoulder and then he had a cross on his left shoulder. On his arms he held a few tattoo's making a well designed and complicated pattern on his arm and then on his neck was a small inscription that said 'never surrender, die trying to succeed in what you believe in or give them hell, letting your rage and courage guide your heart but wisdom guard your mind and soul' .

The boys seemed to be at least seventeen or eighteen and bared a similar resemblance to the other excepted he looked at them with weary dark brown eyes and was a little more tense as if ready for a battle. The only clothing he had on his body was a large pair of boxers that clung to his body like a second skin and left nothing to imagination and if the situation wasn't so frightening he would have pairs of female eyes watching his every move. His brown eyes watched them without emotion except suspicion. The other male was in worse condition or so it seemed. His arm was heavily bandaged and so were his ribs. He was a shade lighter the the other male and had a few less scars and tattoo's but one scar stood out and it reached from his left peck all the way to the bottom of his abdominals. His eyes were slightly closed but he still continued on the unconscious girl.

The two X men looked at them with worry and surprise at their stances. Their bodies seemed automatically trained to battle and both their eyes looked hard. Suddenly they both jerked out of their stance when the girl began to mumble and groan incoherent words and out of nowhere her body sprang out of it resting place and into a near by tree. Both jumped up slightly startled by her action but you could see relief plastered on their faces as they saw that she was okay. She sat there clinging to the tree forgetting her bodies indecencies and breathed hard and fast containing her adrenaline. Even with her pain and fatigue she was still amazingly fast and you could see her eyes were calculating and fearful at the same time

She was a mixed raced girl with hazel green eyes and was wearing almost nothing. The clothing she wore was a black vest that clung to her body and small boxers. She shivered against the three with scraps and bruises decorating her body. Her eyes stayed on the elder x men as they carefully neared the trio and as soon as they took another step her eyes slightly flashed and her eyes turned into a cat-like gleam and a predatory look took over her fear filled features. Logan who sensed danger immediately made his claws spring fourth but it caused more chaos than good as both men took it as a threat and quickly took nearing the tree ready to defend the girl and take both of them down. Both the men stood their stance fighting the pain that ignited throughout their body and Xavier looked at them astonished that they could still stand and held out a hand of peace

"We mean no harm we just wanted to help. I found that your mutant signatures were virtually almost non existent and we came here to help not for a fight!"

The girl was the first to speak but her voice was tired almost non existence like her life force and she bite out carefully

"What are your names?" Xavier wheeled closer to the girl watching as the man with the large scar across his chest inched closer with fear and rage burning furiously in his eyes

"My name is Professor Xavier!" All of the teens seemed to relax and the girl slightly smiled and said whilst at the same time turning her eyes back to their original colour and her body slumping lazily against the tree

"I am Panther, he is Inferno and he is Rampage; it took you long enough too find us!" Xavier looked in shock and watched as the larger teen called Rampage faced away from the group to the ocean and said coldly

"Run now!" Inferno was about to disagree but they all saw the cold fury that came across his eyes. Inferno looked at his cousin with slight fear then looked at Xavier and said hurriedly

"Let's get to that jet quickly!" Wolverine was about to reply when a strong telepathic force hit them unexpectedly and flung them into the awaiting jet and locked it shut and threw it into the air causing everyone in the plane to gasp in shock and surprise. Xavier watched in horror as the boy was suddenly surrounded by five armed men and prepared to fight them by himself. He looked at his two friends who watched with fear and anger. Everyone watched from the distance as he fought and fought one by one each man went down but he took a few hits and went down a couple of times but he always got up no matter the injuries and fought harder than before.

Xavier watched in shock as he flew into the air and shouted

"Move the fucking thing now!" Something in them compelled them to follow the order without argument and they watched as the last two men took off into the air with him still punching and trying to restrain him.

He swore loudly as a loud shot was heard through the clouds then he staggered from the air but flew again holding his arm and flew straight for the jet and quickly entered it forcing the door open with his telekinesis and shouted

"Do it!" Inferno quickly stood in front of the door using his body as a shield to protect the bleeding Rampage as his hands began to heat up and fire ignited earning a few gasps from the X men and watched in shock as he spread his hands forward and directed it at them men who looked more than shocked and retreated quickly.

Xavier quickly closed the hatch and watched as the man laid on the floor with Scott hovering over him trying to tend to the wounds but the man angrily pushed him away making Cyclops land roughly into Nightcrawler.

The girl called Panther rushed to his side as did Inferno and inspected his wound with worry

"You need treatment Rampage. Your too injured to survive like this!" Rampage tensed for a while before he said painfully

"I know. I want a proper doctor not a fucking boy who is my age and doesn't know shit about what he is doing!"

Cyclops was about to retaliate but Storm and Beast quickly beat him to it and tentatively knelled beside the boy .

Storm gently inspected the wound trying hard not to injure him and said soothingly

"You need a sedative!" He tense quickly and shook his head adamantly and said cruelly

"USE THAT WIND OF YOURS AND PUSH IT THROUGH THE BACK!" She shook her head refusing to do such a task.

In her mind she knew the boy was right and she had done it many times back home but she had long ago stopped those ways not to scare those around her.

Rampage scowled and sat up screaming in pain making many gasp; it was horrifying that he was willing to go through so much pain.

His vision was blacking out but he refused to be unconscious through any of it.

He had to fight this. His body was aching, no burning with pain.

He could feel Inferno's fear and Panthers heartbreak.

He looked straight into the weather witches eyes and said determined

"Do it fast. I will use my powers to make sure you do no damage to the rest of my body!" The weather witch nodded her head and quickly summoned her wind, her eyes turning white.Rampage watched her with determined silence and she looked at him nodding. He nodded back and grabbed unto Panther and Inferno who held him still just in case. His eyes widened from the pain, his whole body shook with shock; his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he screamed with agonizing pain then collapse. Both his friend starred in shock and Panther began rocking and said

"He is still alive right!" Beast quickly nodded and got to work whilst the rest of the teenage mutants watched in silence.

* * *

They had healed nicely. It was a month now and they were about to leave the infirmary. Malachi was up for most of the night like a guard whilst he made sure the other two were well rested. An aura of sadness filled their presence and everyone wondered what they were actually like when they were not overly guarded and suspicious of anyone who crossed their paths.

Logan watched the boy calmly wondering what was eating him up inside but settled for a simple question

"What's your name?" He looked at the man coldly before saying smoothly

"Malachi!" Logan nodded then said

"How old are you?" the boy answered automatically

"nineteen!" Logan watched as the Malachi's eyes passed over his two friends and then said calmly

"That is Naomi and Timothy. Timothy is eighteen and so is Naomi!"

Logan nodded and watched with curiosity as Malachi slowly picked up two apples and threw them directly at the sleeping pair startling them awake.

They both looked at him with anger and slowly sat up watching the older man with a small look of similarity when Malachi said calmly

"We can stay here for a while if you lot want but only until we find everyone else and the building is properly set up!"

That was when Logan instantly began to pay attention. Malachi smirked a little in his direction and said coolly

"We're called the Crimson Daggers!"

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It had been months since the day they were found and it seemed that they still kept people on edge especially Jean and Scott who were very wary of all of them. No one had seen them in the danger room and were curious about there abilities since they had a short preview and amazed at how controlled their mutant powers were and how well trained they seemed to be. Everyone sat chatting idly at the dinner table and watched as the three new mutants sat together without a word said. The Professor watched as Malachi sat in his chair but had not moved an inch. The other two had noticed his behaviour but chose to ignore it or knew what was going on with him and acted like they were ignoring him. During these months Xavier silently watched the three and their behaviour towards others and between themselves. Malachi had barely spoken a word to anyone except in the beginning when he introduced who they were and to say it was a surprise was an understatement. Mutants and humans alike had heard of the Crimson Daggers and they were known for their secret organisation and skills in various area's such as theft, assassinations and such. Naomi he noticed was much more friendly although it was sometimes an act to gather information which made the Professor worry. She normally prowled the grounds at night like Logan except she did it in secret and she managed to access every level without detection which showed she was very impressive at stealth. Timothy was mostly in and out of the institute and when he came back the three of them would gather in an empty room and discuss in secret. The most we knew about them was that Malachi was nineteen, Timothy was eighteen and Naomi was seventeen turning eighteen in a couple of months. Malachi was the biggest puzzle of all. He was silent and tended to keep to himself and hated people approaching him from behind especially when Scott taped him on the back whilst he was meditating and lashed out with cold fury to the point that he looked like he would kill Scott until Naomi said a few words which calmed him quickly and he walked out the room without another word. His telepathy was more than average and surpassed Jean substantially and came close to the Professors magnitude. Everyone had different opinions about them and wanted answers so as everyone settled down for lunch Logan asked as casually as he could

"So what's your story?" None of them answered for a while but to everyone's surprise Malachi was the one to speak and his voice was deep full of maturity and power

"Since I've been here I have studied everyone and everything done in this place and I figured out quite a lot including your tracking and organisation called hell-fire. The reason you found us in the state that we were was because we were their prisoners and their aim is to train and produce the strongest mutants alive to take over the most powerful organisations and then change things to their likings. We escaped about six months ago with a vast number of us at least fifty but some of us are still trapped there. We were on the run at the same time doing work for different contractors and we built the name Crimson daggers for ourselves only two of us are in complete command of the place and we have upper leaders and such. We have built several safe houses that no one knows about but then we were found and we all went our separate ways. Four of us escape into the sea by pure accident and we were all injured especially one of us. She hated water ; absolutely scared since they tortured her with it and she was already suffering internal bleeding broken bones and a fractured skull. All four of us swam through the nights and then she died whilst we were swimming for help. I tried to get her body back but some kind of creature came from underneath us and threw her body through the air. We don't know where she is!" He let out a long sigh and began eating again. Everyone was in a state of shock that he spoke so much and so were his friends. They hadn't bothered to pick up their knives or forks and just starred at him. The Professor watched the young man with a cool and calculated look and said smoothly

"Why do you seem so calm?" Everyone watched with stunned silence but also shock and remorse. Malachi stopped eating and sat back in his chair and closed his eyes for a while and then opened them and everyone gasped as they turned pure black for a second and then back to their original colour. He then relaxed in his chair and said barely looking at anyone

"Because if I am not calm my powers are activated and hard to control once I get emotional. What else would you like to question us about because I am not sure I will be able to answer any more after today; I do not like discussing what happened too much but I can feel you are all curious!" Everyone began to think about questions they could ask and Kurt was the first to go

"You hardly ever eat vhy?" Malachi, Timothy and Naomi all laughed at that and Naomi said sipping a little water

"We ain't used to eating much. Being starved; we have to eat little by little otherwise we will get sick soon We eat more and more until we can eat as much as we want. Naturally I eat a little!" Kurt smiled with thanks and politeness and grabbed a roll and stuffed it into his mouth. It seemed Kitty was next and seemed lightly embarrassed but said softly

"Are you two, um, like, an item?" Timothy laughed at that and said looking at a smirking Naomi

"Yea we are!" Kitty stuck her tongue out at Jean and said smirking in triumph

"Told ya so!"Bobby was next and he said a little awed

"How many tattoos have you all got and those words what do they mean?" Naomi lifted her chin and said smoothly

"I have only one tattoo and that.s on my ankle. It's a dagger and a black rose entwined and in the dagger it says Grace!" Timothy then followed and said

"I have four. One on my right arm, two on my back and one on my chest. The one on my arm are black flames and a dagger, the ones on my back are Japanese words; one says king of fire and the other is Naomi's star sign!" Kitty gushed with happiness and Scott silently scoffed. Malachi saw and heard all this and said

"I have a tattoo on my left shoulder which is a Japanese inscription meaning power. On my right shoulder, the cross. On my neck some words of wisdom from Nia and a black and red rose with a gold dagger in the middle with thorns on the outside. I also have a symbol on my back of a warrior and some tattoo's on my arm!" Ororo nodded and smiled at him gently and said softly with a regal yet powerful tone

"Tell us about her?" His head rocketed up in shock and most of the occupants thought she had said the wrong thing but he just a small smile

"She was atleast 16 or 17, dark skin, hazel eyes. We all met at hell-fire and she was about to get raped by some of the guards and she was fighting back hard. Me and Timothy heard the noise and went to go and help her and we watched as she fought hard taking all their blows and delivering her own but she was tired and already injured. I went to get her and Timothy created a massive diversion and I hid her for some time underground trying to get her to respond. She was in shock and I guess she was still a virgin and she cried hard. Her whole body was covered in bruises, welts, cuts and scars that they never healed and she seemed like she was starving The guards managed to track us down and we had to run but she was too tired so I surrendered and took the punishment for her. When we saw each other again she thanked me and sat in a corner and slept. All five of us never separated and we made sure to watch each other back. She never told us where she came from and what her powers were but she protected us when she could and we did the same for her. She began to slowly trust us and it seemed like she was beginning to grow attached to us and began to tell us about herself. She became fast friends with Marie and Naomi and they spoke a lot. She was the one who figured out a way to escape We learnt a lot about her out of hell fire!" He laughed to himself but it sounded painful so Naomi carried on with tears in her eyes

"She liked to read a lot, if we interrupted her especially Malachi she would throw a fit. She also spoke in parables when she wasn't concentrating and she seemed more than her age. She would switched from being amazingly graceful to almost animal like full of rage. The first time I saw her do that was when she thought Malachi went missing or so she thought and she broke down walls to find out where he was; she even threw Timothy through a window in anger!" The whole table erupted in laughter and Malachi slightly chuckled and said rubbing the back of his head

"I went out to get her some new clothes because she was taking clothes from others!" Everyone laughed in humour understanding how much they already missed her and Naomi said softly

"She also loved children; she was so carefree with them but really strict when it came to discipline; she also taught them how to fight but she wouldn't let us in on the training so we wouldn't see her mutant abilities but all the children would come out with awed faces like they had seen something extraordinary and the little girls often surrounded her begging for more of her stories!" Jean then said with a smooth yet curious voice

"It seemed like she was hiding something!" al three of them nodded in unison and Timothy said with a look of pure boredom but you could tell that his was thinking hard

"Sometimes I would watch her and she has a natural air of authority and she was always regal even when interrogated!" That stirred questions within everyone's minds

"What do you mean?" Scott inquired. Timothy answered slightly intrigued himself

"In the dungeons she would sit with her legs folded in a meditative stance and stare blankly at the walls but when the guards came in no matter how injured she was she always stayed calm and in control like it did not effect her like she was used to it after every single blow cut, shock, they would give her she never once bowed her head and she always sat straight with her legs crossed!" Naomi nodded in agreement and said with a fist under her chin

"I don't think she was from the US; maybe somewhere from Africa because of the way she switched between languages. I heard her mutter in French, Swahili, Portuguese and a language I couldn't find anywhere. Like when she was angry her tone and language would change and when she sang she usually sang in another language before singing in English!" Bobby looked eager to know more and said smiling

"Did she have tattoo's as well?" Malachi laughed at that one and said rolling his eyes

"She called them markings from birth. She had this marking on her ankle which was black and somehow gold and then small writing that she never allowed anyone to see; apart from that she never allowed us to see anything else!" As soon as the marking was mentioned Ororo dropped her spoon and looked at Malachi in complete shock and everyone watched as she slowly recovered blinking a few times before saying

"This girl; you said she feared water!" Malachi nodded suspiciously and listen as Ororo continued to question him

"Did she ever go near fish?" It was a weird question to ask but everyone saw the desperation in her eyes and also watched as she clenched and unclenched her fists. Malachi was slightly curious about this woman's behaviour she had a presence that made him comply it was a little similar to Nia's

"No; she said she hated them especially electric eels!" At that the Ororo stilled Ebony was afraid of eels ever since it represented her lightening bolts. Back in Africa Ororo trained her niece called Ebony to be one of the greatest fighters of all time and she used lightening bolts to harden her resolve and make her stand pain. Ororo slowly stood up and lifted her leg making everyone curious about what was going on and said taking off her shoe

"The marking she had was it just like this!" Everyone watched in interest as Malachi nodded with dazed eyes and watched Ororo with suspicion and was about to talk when Ororo sat on her chair and said closing her eyes

"Her name is Ebony!" All three of them nodded. They all wanted to know what was the connection

"Ebony is my niece; she should be seventeen by now since she left Africa at fourteen to explore and learn about the world outside her home; she was sup posed to return on her sixteenth birthday but we heard no word and assumed she was dead. The reason she may have been a puzzle to you is because she is restricted from telling anyone about herself without proper permission from her mother the Queen of the Amazon nation!" Everyone kept quiet due to the shock that the news was so big. Everyone looked towards the three new recruits who seemed to not move what so ever until Ororo said calmly

"She is the Princess of the Amazon Nation and their greatest warrior; feared by every other warrior in the land. She is also a mutant with the abilities to draw weapons from any part of her skin, and strength, her Amazon abilities give her speed and agility and she was able to ignite fear within her enemies mind and use that to cause them physical pain but she had that power blocked by magic!" Naomi was the first one to speak and she was a little angry

"She never told us a single thing about herself and to think most of the group thought she had no real power and now we find out she has a range; god what else don't we know?" Ororo laughed softly causing the three of them to frown and watched as she slowly rose and said calmly

"Amazons with royal blood have a direct connection with one another; when one dies we are temporarily weakened. Ebony first awakened her mutant abilities at the age of four and was forbidden to use it so she trained with older women and became known fast for her strategy and skill. At 8 she was being bullied by other Amazons and she tortured them by accident with her Amazon abilities; she was so afraid that she asked for it to be sealed within her. When she just turned fourteen we allowed her to do as she pleased and then we never heard from her since but because Ebony was so skilled she found a way to cheat death and she most likely used that with you for one reason or another!" Malachi sat there stunned to silence and said almost in horror now realization struck him

"She's alive!" Ororo nodded and said sympathetically

"She either did it to save you or she felt the eels presence beneath her!" Malachi looked at her stunned and replayed the events in his mind. She looked like she was near death herself; how could she survive herself. But there were clues when she saw other fight there was longing and pain in her eyes. Even when she dressed she would always be self concious and she would almost always cover herself from hear to toe. When she ate she was always quiet and became irritated when someone would speak and she hated to be commanded especially by him. Ororo saw the panic and realization that struck him and said soothingly

"Knowing my niece she would be on her way shortly; with your help I could summon her here now!" Malachi looked a the woman with suspiciousness and the Professor was the first to question her

"Why hadn't you told us this sooner Ororo?" The said woman laughed a little and said rubbing the back of her neck

"Forbidden by the Queen of the Amazons who is my sister and because it is really not my place to tell. Ebony has no choice in the matter she knew she would meet with me sooner or later and if I knew she had told I would have to report her to her mother who would punish her and may never let her return here and I actually miss my niece and haven't seen her for years. She is a good girl and looks out for other before herself she probably felt your life slipping away and let you go for a better chance of survival; she most likely dropped something with you so she could track you down!" Malachi sat there for a while thinking and then remembered she had gave him a small necklace and said that he could keep it. He always did. He reached into his pocket and levitated to to Ororo who gasped in shock and began to cry. Every watched slightly confused and she slowly regained herself and said smiling

"That girl must truly care for you. This is a pendant I gave to her at birth for protection. It has a small amount of magic in it that allows whoever is wearing it to draw energy from it to sustain life and slightly heal the wearer. Every year on her birthday she would put more energy into the locket and she must have found a way to expand it because it was enough to keep you alive all that time. She was ordered never to take it off. She gave it to you because you were dying; if she stayed with you it wouldn't be enough to keep you alive since it would divide energy and give it to the two of you. Is it possible for a member of your team to do long range transportation!" Timothy slightly nodded watching as Malachi sat there with tears in his eyes and said

"How far?"

"Amazon nation!" Everyone gasped at that and Ororo shook her head and said calmly

"Her mother and sister must be contacted. All four of us have the same pendants and when locked together we get an image of her and able to maintain a stable link until she is here!" Malachi looked shocked and unable to say anything. He thought he would never see her again and the fact that he would made him nervous he wanted to tell her so much about how he felt about; he had never felt this way about another person with girls it was just fuck them and leave them but he couldn't do that with Ebony because he respected her too much.

"Enigma we need you to open a portal tap into Storms mind and find the location!" A dark figure emerged from the wall and nodded quietly making everyone gasp and raised a hand having already scanned Ororo's mind and the portal opened a black and red vortex appeared and she said with emotions empty from her voice

"It is complete Rampage; she must hurry up; it will hold for five minutes!" Ororo nodded and quickly ran into the portal ignoring the pleas from other students. Everyone watched as Naomi stood and began pacing up and down in nervousness. Ebony was like a little sister she never had and a best friend. How could she hide all this. Everyone watched in owe as Ororo was followed through the portal with two tall and strong looking women. Both were dark skinned and held an aura of authority. The first one was as tall as Ororo and wore a long silk robe that covered her from head to toe. She had hazel eyes just like Ebony but strong facial features and a frown on her face. She also had long hair black all the way to her waist a small symbol on her head symbolising who and what she was. The other woman was less tall and wore a long silk white dress that hugged her curvaceous frame. She had a big bust with slender waist and rounded hips and beauty to match. They all looked slightly similar except the girl held no frown just a blank face. The dress was gold and white and she wore a gold chocker around her neck and gold bead reached the top of her breast before the white silk covered the rest of her body. She look elegant just like the first woman. The portal closed behind them. Both women looked at everyone with cool and collected eyes and the tall woman in the robe said calmly

"Sister you better have a good reason for bringing me here!" Ororo nodded and pulled out a chair for her sister who seemed to float to the seat and sit down with her legs crossed and her back straight just like Ebony did. It seemed to shock the other members of the Crimson Daggers because they had seen that same posture so many times that it was too much of a shock to see again

"The reason I bought you here Elaine was because Ebony has been found. She had been captured for three years that is why no one had heard from her. She managed to escape with her friends but one was severely injured near death and she gave him her necklace!" The woman's eyes snapped open and she looked straight ahead and said eyes turning black

"How dare she; she knows she was forbidden to do such an act, so where is she?" Ororo placed a comforting hand on her sisters shoulder trying to calm down the anger and fear

"She is not dead but we must find her!" the woman slowly rose and said removed a small chain that was hidden under her silk robe and the other woman did the same and dropped it on the table besides Ororo's and Ebony's and they all began to chant.

'Lost warrior hear our calling' The woman in the robe began to say something different

"Ebony, Antoinette, Selene, hear your Queen, your mothers plea. Show me where you are and connect your soul unto me; show us what we missed. I call again great warrior of the land, daughter of the great goddess Selene, mistress of the swords commander of my great armies answer theses pleas!" Suddenly the chains began to form the shape of a snake and everyone watched astounded as a small ball shot into the air and images began to be shown and someone called out with anger and murderous intent that it was hard to recognise the person behind the voice at all

"Who dareth summon me like that?" The Queen slowly rose and said sharply

"Antoinette where are you?" Everyone watched as a person shuddered huddled in a corner wearing a torn T shirt too large for her and bruises covered her body but it was still day time and she was near by

"I am near by; how did you get my chain?" Malachi watched as she shook violently. Her eyes were tightly closed but she was still rapidly breathing. Ororo then spoke calmingly

"Your friends gave it to us!" That's when her body actually reacted. She shot up eyes opening and her body instantly stopped shaking but she held back the screams of pain and huffed

"They are alive!" Ororo saw the panic and fear that the girl exhibited and said soothingly

"They are fine child!" The girl sighed and said calming dow

"Are they with you right now Aunty?"

"Yes!"

"Could I speak with them mother?" The woman slightly glared and then beckoned for the three new mutants to come. Naomi ran there without a second thought and looked at Ebony's bruised face and said angrily

"You stupid idiot; we thought you were dead how could you do that?" Ebony just looked at the girl with a small smile and said tiredly

"I missed you too, I'm sorry for worrying you so much!" Naomi instantly started crying and said sadly

"We thought you were dead Nia!" She nodded solemnly and said

"How is Malachi and Timothy?" Naomi laughed and said laughing

"Ask them yourself!" Everyone watched as Timothy calmly looked at Ebony with a small frown and said smirking suddenly

"You look like shit Ebony!" There was a small growl and then the girl said with a seething voice

"Fuck you, see that's why me and you fight so much!" Timothy laughed gently and said seriously

"Where are you so we can get you?" She instantly stilled at that and said calmly

"I around the area but hell-fire are looking for me near by as well. I can't use my powers!" Malachi listened calmly and said coldly surprising everyone

"Why?"

"Because they put a device in me making it possible for them to track me whenever I use it, that's why?" she seemed slightly upset now and said almost too quietly

"I am sorry for lying to you if that makes you less angry!" Malachi didn't reply except he turned to the Queen with a cold stare and said

"can you do anything other than talk and watch her?" The Queen watched him for a while which infuriated him and said smirking

"I can see why she gave you the chain. Through this we can go to her but she said she didn't want that so what do you have in mind?" Instead of Malachi answering Ebony did instead. Everyone watched as she began to run with people chasing behind her wearing black and red.

"Malachi use your powers and take it out; it's in my left thigh just above my knee!"Malachi slightly tensed and said calmly trying to control his fear

"No; I will get enigma to open a portal where you are and you will travel through it!" The girl seemed to react quickly and the Queen smirked as her daughter said with anger seeping from her voice

"Like hell you will. Remove the thing from me now Kai!" Malachi held his ground not effected by her anger and said just as coldly

"Get through the portal and we will talk properly and get that damn device out of you with the necessary tools stop being so damned childish!" Everyone watched as the woman began to run harder if possible and said with an enraged voice

"Why are you actin so damn stubborn; I hate you!" The room looked on in silence as Malachi clenched his fist slamming them hard on the table making everyone wince. His eyes turned black once again but they stayed and he said coldly without even shouting but his voice was above a whisper

"Get inside the portal Ebony and that is the last time I will say this!" She seemed to understand the treat but stood her ground looking straight into the gold ball and said eyes turning mustard

"No!" Everyone watched with stunned silence as Malachi slowly stood back up and walked back to his seat in complete silence and then looked to the corner where the silent mutant enigma came forward and raised a hand towards the gold orb and everyone watched as a portal was clearly shown and then Malachi smirked and leaned back and said calmly

"have it your way!" Suddenly everyone watched as she was thrown forward into the portal head first and then everything went blank then a strong portal opened straight up right in front of their eyes and she flew face first into the middle of the dining table. Everyone jumped back in shock as the figure laid there, unmoving. The professor turned to Malachi who seemed less than happy to see the person and seemed more annoyed than angry. Everyone watched as the person began to move and the girl slowly sat up on her knees with her head bowed down. She was more than angry but she could find an outlet later. Her mother was here and she could feel the annoyance radiate off her like turbulent waves. She slowly pulled out her leg and prodded her skin feeling the implanted device and smirked to herself although everyone could see it. She then raised her hand and everyone watched as the girl in the white clothing threw her a small dagger with a frown. Ebony quickly caught it without even looking back or blinking and then before anyone could protest she stabbed the dagger into her thigh and drew it across her skin opening her flesh. Many gasped with horror at what she had just did and others starred fascinated or curious about what she was trying to do. The pain rocketed into every direction of her body and she barred her teeth keeping in her screams as she slowly reached into the wound and took hold of the device and tore it out her skin throwing it in the air along with some of her blood. Many gasped at the sight whilst Naomi, Timothy and Malachi all looked on with hard gazes and watched as the wound instantly began to heal itself. Everyone watched in stunned silence as the cuts along her arm began to heal and the bruises and welts on the bottom of her shoe less feet began to disappear. It was amazing. She then began to stand feeling the power and peace rush to the deepest ends of her very being. She slowly turned with her head down long hair dragging like cloth behind her and she slowly jumped off the table with amazing speed and agility and landed before the Queen of the Amazons with her head fully bowed to the ground and hands before her. Everyone listened carefully in awe as she spoke in such a soft voice

"I apologize for my unexplained absence my queen and humbly ask your forgiveness and mercy for any punishment you wish to give to me!" The Queen looked at her long lost daughter for what seemed a century and couldn't help but feel partly responsible for her child's suffering. The girl had endured much for her age and since birth and she did not need to deal with her duties right now. The queen slowly pulled the girl up and said holding her chin up.

"you have been through enough; I will return home and you may stay here with your friends and your aunt. I wish to actually hear from you this time and I will tell the king and the prince's that you are safe and they may visit you soon!" With that she motioned to enigma to re-enter the portal and the two women disappeared with a confused Ebony standing there in amazement at her mothers kindness. She slowly sat in her aunt's chair and sighed with relief and happiness and then slowly noticed the curious stares she was getting from about everyone in the room and laughed sheepishly earning a small laugh from Naomi as well

"I guess I made a scene, My name is Ebony I guess!" The room slightly calmed and the professor coughed lightly earning the girls attention. Everyone was completely awed by her beauty through all the rags she wore and the professor noticed and said smiling warmly

"It's nice to meet you why don't you tell us about yourself!" Ebony slowly looked around and her eyes stopped on Malachi who was looking at her with growing anger. She could understand his anger but she didn't have to like it. How dare he assume she could not handle herself.

"I am seventeen and I am an Amazon warrior with the Amazonian abilities of strength, speed and the ability to use ones fear to ignite physical pain. For example if one was afraid of thunder; I magnify that fear and use the thunder to cause physical pain and it would last for as long as I please. I had that power blocked due to the danger it caused and then my mutant abilities are heightened hearing, smell and I am able to draw any type of weapon from my body!" Everyone began to realise how skilled she must have been and Malachi began to slowly understand why hell-fire wanted her so much. She held a lot of powers and she knew how and when to use them. She sat there watching everyone for a while before she slowly stood and said quietly

"Please excuse me. Aunty could I reside in your room for the time being; my powers are not correct and I need help sorting through the changes I have made!" Ororo looked at her niece with a small smile and said not moving

"Yo know the changes you have made why don't you just tell me!" The room watched with interest as the girl paled a little and said smoothly

"I have become a snake summoner!"Ororo slightly smirked and said slightly bowing

"Your training begins in a week dear niece; be prepared. Go and rest and cut your hair to a decent length!" Everyone watched with awe as Ebony slowly bowed and said quietly

"Good night weather witch!" And she walked out the room without saying a single word.

I laid in the spare room prepared for me in complete silence not knowing how i should react to this whole ordeal. I didn't expect to meet with them so soon and I didn't know what was going on between me and Malachi. I had feelings for him there was no denying it and he was open about making his advances towards me. There was no denying he was handsome and everything about him appealed to me. The more I got to know him the more I fell for him. His body, his eyes, his strength and his brain were all key features but one that always stuck out to me was how he treated me as a female. He never once tried anything sexual but he watched and noticed when I suddenly became comfortable with myself after escaping hell-fire and made small advances allowing me too taste a little of pleasure at my own pace. I slowly drew a small dagger from my arm relieved that I could once again use my powers. It felt sensational to once again feel the power coursing through my veins and be able to use it to my convenience. I slowly sat in front of the mirror and looked at my self. My eyes seemed to be a little rounder and sharper but held a colder look if possible look even dead. My lips were still full and almost pouty but chapped since I hadn't taken care of myself for sometime. I slowly placed the dagger to my hair ad began to slice away the hair. It made me feel a little better knowing that I could see myself properly and groom myself a little better now I had a roof over my head. I slowly looked at the masterpiece I created happy with the layered look I gave myself. Every time I did as everyone asked, I was ordered but no more. I will live for self from now on. The fact that I learned so much and yet people would try to make me conform to suit their needs. How many titles was I given back home and I never truly represented what the nation should truly fear. Princess of death was what they named me and yet I let them dance on my crown as if they were in control of my destiny. No one controlled me. I slowly walked in front of the full length mirror and looked over my body. A lot had changed over the years. I had filled out reaching a D cup and my body had developed into a curvaceous masterpiece. I was still a little short but I had grown a little reaching 5,6, 5,7 and my legs were a little leaner and less muscular since my training was put to a halt and I was tortured for three years. My stomach was still flat, hard and toned and my skin was had numerous scars that we unable to be healed. I watched myself for a while and looked over my face. I liked what I saw but I knew I still had several changes to make with my mind and powers. I looked over at the clock to see that it was already nine o clock and I was informed earlier since it was Friday the students could go to bed when they pleased which meant many were still up. I sighed at the thought wanting to find somewhere to concentrate on realigning my powers. I strode to the wardrobe and found a black t-shirt that looked new and a few undergarments. I took the long T-shirt and threw it over my head and walked back to the mirror to see that it a little too big but fitted my bosoms nicely. I slowly drew a dagger from my hand loving the tingling sensation that ran through my body at the thought of using my powers again and began to but the unnecessary material away. Now I wore a black half top that showed off my belly. I sighed a little liking the fact that I got to choose what I wore and then looked around for something else to where. I didn't know anyone here and I didn't want to talk to Malachi just yet since I knew he was angry. I had no clue what to do. I had always been with one of them and they usually guided me. I didn't know the way of people here and I learnt what I knew from them. I carefully pulled on some dark blue denim jeans that belonged to my aunty and walked out the room. I remembered where to go quite quickly and ran to a few people who seemed to want to stop and talk but that wasn't my agenda today. I could stop and talk any time just not now. I quickly strolled down the corridor taking in the way the place was decorated and comparing it to the way hell fire designed their home except Hell fire loved dark colours like black, red and dark green whereas the institute was adorned with natural pastel colours which had a welcoming atmosphere to it. I slowly reached the front door and was about to open it when someone said from behind me

"Where you going?" I stilled instantly not expecting him to be here. I slowly closed my eyes and crossed my arms and said softly with my head down but my back to facing him

"I wanted to go for a walk!" I listened and he walked closer to me and my heart began to race. With him I never knew what to expect. His emotions were all over tha place sometimes and it made me nervous.

"Why did you give me the chain?" I chocked a little startled that he would ask me that and at the same time fear that he may just reject me

"I did not want you to die!" I listened with my head bowed as he walked closer to me. I cold literally feel his body heat caress my back sending small vibrations to tingle my spine. He was standing right behind me now and I wanted nothing more to hold him but what if he didn't feel the same way about me. I knew I cared for him and sometimes he showed it too but sometimes he acted like a closed book and it was hard to read him. I tensed as he slowly pulled me back by my waist moulding me against the front of his body and keeping me there and then slowly bent down and whispered coolly into my ear

"Ebony, I do have feelings for you and your thoughts are too loud. I am not, I don't want my weakness to be known and my weakness is you!!" I looked at him startled at his confession and turned round looking straight at his eyes. He seemed so vulnerable at this moment when he opened up to me. I sighed a little looking down at the floor unable to say a word. There were too many emotions that were going through me right now and they were unfamiliar to me. I knew I cared about him; I knew I would go through any type of torture to protect him and I knew he would do the same thing for me ten times over. I felt my chin being lifted and he was looking down at me with a warm sort of smile and I could feel his heart beating as fast as mine as he did this. I closed my eyes as he moved forward and gently captured my lips in a soft kiss making me surrender. I knew I wanted him and I knew I couldn't deny my feelings for him any longer but was i ready to face the onsequences that our actions would follow and did he care for me enough to stay with me.?

Next comming Soon

Please review i really want to know what ppl think


End file.
